fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Dziura w ścianie
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Podczas tworzenia projektu na fizykę chłopcy robią ogromną dziurę w świeżo pomalowanej ścianie. Nie mogą spawić, by Lawrence to zobaczył, ponieważ tapeta kosztowała połowę ich majątku. Tymczasem Pepe musi powstrzymać Dundersztyca, który zbudował Przeciw-działanio-inator. Bohaterowie * Lawrence Fletcher; * Fretka Flynn; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Major Francis Monogram; * Carl Karl Scenariusz (Do domu wbiega zadyszany Lawrence z puszkami farby, a biegnąc przypadkiem uderzył Fretkę puszką, a ona się przewróciła) Fineasz: Ej, tato, wszystko gra? Lawrence: Nie teraz, kupiłem najdroższą farbę ścienną na świecie! (Lawrence szybko maluje ściany) Lawrence: No, i to nazywa się malowanie! Muszę pochwalić się innym, ta farba kosztowała połowę naszego majątku! (Lawrence wybiega z domu, a Fretka wstaje z ziemi) Fineasz: No nieważne, musimy dokończyć projekt na fizykę. Trzeba to wsadzić tylko tu... (Nagle z wnalazku chłopców strzela promień, któy robi ogromną dziurę) Fineasz: AAAAA! (W dziurze widać twarz Fretki) Fretka: Widzę latające zebry. (Fretka upada na podłogę) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Dziura w ścianie. (Fineasz i Ferb przyglądają się dziurze, obok stoją Buford, Baljeet i Izabela) Fineasz: Ta dziura jest wielka! Wielkości mojej głowy! Buford: Czekaj, wiem co z tym zrobić! (Buford podchodzi i uderza w ścianę, robi się większa dziura) Buford: I teraz nie jest rozmiarów twojej głowy! Fineasz (sarkastycznie): Ta, dziękuję bardzo. Baljeet: Powinniście to czymś zakryć. Fineasz: Genialnie! Ale czym? (Nagle wchodzi Lawrence ze znajomymi, a dzieci stoją tworząć piramidę i zasłaniając dziurę) Lawrence: Ej, co wy robicie? Zasłaniacie tę ścianę. Fineasz: Myy... prezentujemy piramidę. Przez to dziu... ściana lepiej wygląda. Lawrence: Dziuściana? Fineasz: Yyy... tak, lubię dodawać jakąś sylabę przed wyrazem, na przykład mistół, albo... piszafa. Lawrence: Aha, to my idziemy do kuchni. Fineasz (szeptem): No nie, przecież po drugiej stronie ściany jest kuchnia! I jak my to zakryjemy? Buford (szeptem): Przejdź przez dziurę! Fineasz: No tak! (Bierze ubranie z szafy, przechodzi przez dziurę i zasłania ją ubraniem) Lawrence: Ej, co ty znowu wyprawiasz? Fineasz: Nooo... jaaa... pozuję do zdjęć! Lawrence: Jakich zdjęć? Fineasz: No co? Szykuję się do pokazu mody, który jest przed naszym urzędem miasta! Lawrence Ta... tylko wiedz, że to pokaz mody kobiet. (Lawrence odchodzi w ciszy, a Fineasz gada do przyjaciół po drugiej stronie ściany) Fineasz: Było blisko! A przez tę dziurę muszę szykować się do żeńskiego pokazu mody! Baljeet: Hę? Fineasz: I tak nie zrozumiecie. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe jest w kuchni, wchodzi do piekarnika włącza do najgorętszej temperatury i pojawia się w bazie) Monogram: Dzień dobry, Agencie P! Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Dun kupił margarynę, sok wiśniowy, klucz francuski, mieszkanie... Oj, przepraszam, to moja lista zakupów. Dun kupił... czekaj, to nie to, to instrukcja używania spłuczki od sedesu, tu wypłata Carla w wysokości 0 zł, o, mam! Dundersztyc kupił seler, pietruszkę, jabłko i... czekaj, co to, to nie ta kartka! To przepis na rosół! Oj, dobra, nieważne, idź go powstrzymaj! (Pepe odlatuje na plecaku odrzutowym) Monogram: O, znalazłem! A nie to, rachunek za powietrze. W dzisiejszych czasach to tylko podatki dają! Carl, idziemy! Carl: Po co? Monogram: Do urzędu miasta, nam nie dadzą podatków! (Tymczasem w domu) Fineasz: Ta dziura powoli staje się większa. Nie dotykajcie ściany! Buford: Ej, a może powiesimy na tym obraz? Baljeet: Faktycznie. Buford, jesteś genia... dobry plan. Fineasz: Dobra, znajdźmy jakiś obraz. Nasz tata trzyma takich wiele w schowku. (Chwilę później, obok leży sterta obrazów) Baljeet (bierze obraz): Za mały. Buford (bierze obraz): Za duży. Fineasz (bierze obraz): A to to co to jest? (Pokazuje zdjęcie z obrazem na którym jest Dama z łasiczką, ale zamiast twarzy damy jest twarz Lawrence'a) Fineasz: Lawrence z łasiczką? Ferb: Ta... mi trafiła się Lawren Liza. (Tymczasem w spółce zło) (Pepe cicho idzie, aż nagle spada na niego ogromna filiżanka) Dundersztyc: I jak ci się podoba? Tę filiżankę sam robiłem z bardzo drogiej porcelany, którą znalazłem w śmietniku. Nawet znalazłem jakąś kartkę z rzeczami, które kupiłem, gdy wyrzucałem przepis na rosół, listę zakupów sprzed iluś tam lat, instrukcję używania spłuczki od sedesu, wypłatę mojego nowego asystenta o imieniu Darl, tylko wyszło Carl, i rachunek za powietrze, które zasmrodziłem Smrodonatorem. Nieważne, pokażę ci mój najnowszy inator. A oto i Przeciw-działanio-inator! Pepe: Krrr... Dundersztyc: Przygotowałem o tym piosenkę! (Puszcza piosenkę) (Piosenka Mój najnowszy inator) Dundersztyc: A oto i mój inator, Przeciw-działanio-inator, Kto zostanie nim trafiony, Przeciwnie działa wneeet! Mój brat Roger, Wygłasza dziś przemowę, Lecz ja go trafię, I karierę mu zrujnuję A oto i mój inator, Przeciw-działanio-inator, Kto zostanie nim trafiony, Przeciwnie działa wneeet! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Taa, wiem, że jest krótka, ale nie umiałem o tym więcej powiedzieć. (Tymczasem w domu) Fineasz: No dobra, powieśiliśmy Lawrence'a z łasiczką, a z drugiej strony Lawren Lizę. Buford: Patrząc na te obrazy muszę stwierdzić, że one chyba same się powiesiły. Fineasz: Faktycznie, masz rację. (Do pokoju wchodzi Lawrence) Lawrence: Uuu... jaki przystojny obraz powiesiliście. Fineasz: Taa... wybraliśmy najładniejszy. (Buford i Baljeet nie mogą powstrzymać się od śmiechu) Lawrence: No nieważne, idę do kuchni. (Lawrence idzie) Głos Lawrence'a: Uuu... jaki przystojny kolejny obraz. Chociaż mam inny lepszy, zamienię go. Fineasz: Buford, wymyśl coś, żeby nie było widać dziury, szybko! (Biegną do Lawrence'a) Fineasz: Tato, nie! Lawrence: Dlaczego? Fineasz: Ten obraz jest najładniejszy. Spójrz na tę piękną twarz... (Nagle przez dziurę przebija się Buford i zamiast twarzy Lawrence'a widać jego) Lawrence (wściekły): Co to ma być!? Fineasz: Myyy... wszystko wytłumaczymy. (Tymczasem w spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Roger już będzie zaczynał mówić przemówienie, a ja odpalę inator. (Nagle Pepe rzuca się na niego) Dundersztyc: Chcesz dziobaku walczyć? (Sięga po kij, wymachuje nim i rzuca Pepe w kąt. Ten też bierze kij i zaczynają się bić. Wchodzą do szafy i są ubrani jak do walk gladiatorów i biją się mieczami) Dundersztyc: Ha, a ja jestem lepszy w sporcie! Pepe: Krrr... Dundersztyc: Nie dasz się nacieszyć. (W domu) Fineasz: Zaczęliśmy robić projekt na fizykę... (W spółce zło, Dundersztyc i Pepe grają w piłkę nożną) Dundersztyc: Gol! (W domu) Fineasz: Nie wiedzieliśmy co z tym zrobić... (W spółce zło, Dundersztyc i Pepe grają w siatkówkę, Pepe robi Dundersztycowi ścinę) Dundersztyc: Szlag! (W domu) Fineasz: Szukaliśmy obrazów... (W spółce zło, Dundersztyc i Pepe grają w golfa) Dundersztyc: Ha, kolejny punkt! (W domu) Fineasz: Powiesiliśmy te dwa obrazy... (W spółce zło, Dundersztyc i Pepe zjeżdzają z dachu na snowboardzie, Pepe zjeżdża pierwszy) Dundersztyc: To nie fair! (W domu) Fineasz: Kazałem Bufordowi coś z tym zrobić... (W spółce zło) (Pepe wymierza Dundersztycowi prawy sierpowy, a ten włącza maszynę, której promień trafia w Lawrence'a) Fineasz: I tak to się skończyło. Lawrence: Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. Naprawię to, a wy idźcie grzecnie się bawić. Fineasz: Na prawdę? Lawrence: Tak, nic złego się nie stało. (Dzieci odbiegają) (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: No i cóż Pepe, wcisnę guzik i maszyna strzeli w Rogera. (Dundersztyc wciska guzik, ale Pepe podstawia lustro, a promień trafił w maszynę) Dundersztyc: Co? Skoro Przeciw-działanio-inator trafił w Przeciw-działanio-inator, to ta maszyna nic nie zrobi. Niech to! A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Pepe odlatuje) Dundersztyc: Przynajmniej obyło się bez wybuchu. Głupia maszyna! (kopie w nią) (Spółka zło wybucha) Dundersztyc: Pięknie! (Napisy końcowe) (Fragment piosenki Mój najnowszy inator) Dundersztyc: A oto i mój inator, Przeciw-działanio-inator, Kto zostanie nim trafiony, Przeciwnie działa wneeet! Mój brat Roger, Wygłasza dziś przemowę, Lecz ja go trafię, I karierę mu zrujnuję KONIEC Piosenki *Mój najnowszy inator Inne informacje *Tak wyglądają dwa wymienione w odcinku obrazy: thumb|left|Lawrence z łasiczkąthumb|Lawren Liza Kategoria:Odcinki